Six Seeds
by amebakys
Summary: To many others Olympus would look like a paradise. Olympus was nothing but a cage for her. And 2,000 years is a long time to be trapped. It was time to venture out in the mortal realm, and finish what should've ended long ago. Sasusaku Greekgod AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rivers of gold. Lands of lush greens. The gentle breeze wafted through the air, bringing the perfume of flowers in the air. Laughter rings in the air like twinkling bells. The sky is coated with honey colored sunsets and foamy white clouds.

To many others this would look like a paradise. Only the greatest of the great got too live in under the rule of King Zeus. Even then some beings aren't even allowed to be near him, only the great 12 Olympians was bestowed the honor of being near him.

But too Persephone this was one of the worst things to ever happen too her. Olympus was nothing but a cage for her. And 2,000 years is a long time to be trapped.

But this was the day, the day everything would change. Persephone couldn't be contained no longer. She looked out her window facing the fields, and clenched her fists in determination. It was time to venture out in the mortal realm, and finish what should've ended long ago.

 **** **X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0**

It was midnight. A haze of stars littered the heavens, glinting, and glittering in the clear night sky. Persephone jumped from her bed, throwing her sheets off her body. She grabbed the pack under her bed, and rushed too her closed door. She knocked twice on the smooth, wooden surface, and heard a shuffling, and a few whispers. The door creaked open, and she was met with a sight of a purplish eye blinking at her.

"Is she asleep?" Persephone asked.

"Yes milady, but be warned it won't last long. Even if it was brewed by Athenos" The girl whispered.

"Thank you, Hinata. I'll see you and Ino there" Persephone replied.

She closed the door shut, and went towards her window, and opened it. Immediately, the scent of sweet rain wafted in, and Persephone felt a pang in her stomach. She closed her eyes and murmured slowly too herself. She took a deep breath, and looked around her room, and then with the grace of a swan, she shot herself out the window.

In a flash of bright light she turned into a bird. The wind lifted her soft white fathers in the air. And if it weren't for the bag in her beak, Persephone would've let out a bark of laughter. She soared through the sky, feeling free and light. It was exhilarating too see all of Olympus from a bird's eye point of view.

After about fifteen minutes in the air, Persephone perched on top of a olive tree branch, and reverted out of her bird form. She jumped down without a sound, and marveled at the sight before her.

The building in front of her was grand. Tall white columns stretched towards the sky holding a triangular shaped roof which was enormous. On the pillars were inscribed beautiful drawing of wars past, and on the top of the roof said "

σπίτι της φώτισης" or _Home of Enlightenment._ How fitting.

"Milady, Athena is waiting for you. Come this way" A voice called out. The lavender plant in front of her transformed, and a bond girl with sea-green eyes looked at her. Together, they made their way to the back of the building, where a man in a spiky ponytail lay waiting.

"It's about time. Do you have everything you need?" he drawled. Persephone went through her bag double checking everything. Nectar, ambrosia, potion, spells… "Ino, Where's Hinata?" She asked Ino. "Over here milady" a soft voice called out. Hinata stepped out of the shadows, and took her place near her master. Persephone nodded, and clutched both hands of her underlings.

"We're ready, thank you so much Athenos. Please don't tell anyone" She said gratefully. Athenos let out a disgruntled grunt, but nodded nevertheless. He was Persephone's greatest friend in Olympus, and it goes without saying, that he would do anything in his power for her.

He snapped his fingers, and the ground cracked between them, and then broke off completely. A semi circle was formed emitting a blue light. "This is the only way too get to the mortal realm without anyone knowing. The only ones who know about it is me, and now you. Drink this, and jump in. It will mask your magic so no one could track you down " He handed the three girls a vial with a glowing yellow liquid. "Persephone, I know how much this means to you. And I am willing to keep the others off your trail, even if it it troublesome. But beware, do not cause so much of a stir with the mortals, and finally." He smirked "Give Hades a big kick in the ass for me"

Persephone laughed, and took the vial. She took a sip, and then passed it too her maidens. She looked at Athenos with a sincere smile on her face and said, "Will do. Until next time, thank you for everything" and jumped in the circle. Ino and Hinata looked at each other, and both took a visible gulp, but followed soon after. The circle closed, and Athenos smirked. "Troublesome"

 **X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0**

"Left roundhouse kick straight to the face!"

"Uppercut straight to the jaw!

"And finally, a Rasengan Combo!"

The words " **WINNER: KYUU31"** flashed on the screen, and a cheesy victory song played in the background.

"YES! I KNEW I COULD DO IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto lifted his arms in the air. He was in the middle of doing his victory dance, when all of a sudden the power went off. The smell of something burning lingered in the air, and everything was dark.

"What the he-" A large _BOOM_ cut him off, and Naruto noticed something outside of his window. The modest two story house right next to him rumbled, and a bright electric blue light flashed from it. "This presence…" Naruto sniffed the air. Something was off. But as quickly as it appeared, the strange aura vanished. No matter how much Naruto concentrated, he couldn't sense anything amiss anymore.

A _ZAP_ disturbed his thoughts, as the computer screen came back to life, the cheesy song still paying. A knock on the door came from below, shocking Naruto even more. "W-what the heck! T-this shit only happens in the horror movies!" He said. Another knock came from downstairs, and Naruto grabbed a baseball bat from besides his bed.

He crept downstairs, the living room lights was flickering on and off. There seemed to be something ominous in the air…

He opened the door, and saw a figure. But that was enough to make him swing his bat, ready to induce the monster in too a life long coma…

 _THWACK._

Naruto gasped. The baseball was stopped by a slender hand leading to a girl with short, _pink_ hair with a smile on her face. On the other hand was a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Hi" the stranger said. "I'm Haruno Sakura, your new neighbor!"

 **A/N: Sooo I shouldn't be writing this, because I still haven't finished with Tristful Affair, buuuut I couldn't resist. Sasusaku fit so well in the Persephone and Hades au, and I'm pumped too get this story started. Some background information: Sakura is Persephone, and Sasuke is Hades. There are other Naruto characters as Olympians, but all will be revealed with time! Please rate and review if you can, and thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_(30 MINUTES BEFORE)_

She stood in front of the mirror, debating, thinking. Planning. A breeze wafted in blowing her new pink hair all around her. She snapped her fingers and instantly a pair of scissors appeared in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she began to trim off her rose colored locks, the hair began to form into cherry blossom petals. They flowed around her head, and then dropped to the ground.

She admired herself in the mirror, eyes lingering at how short the hair was now, and thinking how mortified everyone in Olympus would be. Her hair was one of the crown jewels, her mother's favorite thing to show off. There even rumours saying that if you took a piece of the Spring Goddess's hair, good luck would follow you everywhere.

She smirked. Horrifying everyone in Olympus, especially her mother was exactly what she was going for. Placing the scissors aside, she strode out of the washroom quarters, and was greeted by Ino carrying a basket of clothes.

Upon seeing her master's new haircut, Ino promptly gasped, and dropped the basket, exclaiming "Milady Perse-". "Ino, I'm Persephone no longer. From now on, I am Sakura. Spring Goddess, and Daughter of Demeter" Sakura corrected. "Er… y-yes, Milady Sakura. But your hair! You cut it all off! Why would you do such a thing?" Ino cried. Sakura looked dismissively at the cherry blossom petals on the floor, and said

"Sacrifice is necessary Ino."

Hinata walked in, and if she was shocked by Per- er, Sakura's new hair she didn't say.

"Milady, the new neighbor next door is a male, and I spotted him looking into this house! Should we place an invisibility spell to hide ourselves?"

Sakura grimaced. Mortals can never mind their own business, and shook her head.

"I think it's time we get ourselves acquainted with our new neighbor!"

* * *

 _THWACK_

Before she even had time to think, Sakura grabbed the weapon flying towards her, ready to break it in half. B _ut wait, that will cause suspicion amongst this mere mortal. I shouldn't blow my cover already, and it will be too much of a hassle to erase his memory._ So she controlled her strength, and smiled (even though she wanted to turn the boy into an oak tree).

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, your new neighbor!" She said, while balancing the tray of cookies with almost no effort. The boy in front of her gasped "W-when did you move-? The blue light… what are you?" He stammered. Sakura felt something very familiar about this boy, his hair was so similar to someone she met long ago…

No that can't be possible, I don't sense a lot of magic. She righted herself and put the weapon down, "I'm a human, like you. I moved in today with the help of some family members'"

"I didn't see any moving trucks"

Sakura's eye twitched, and she nearly broke her fake smile. "I moved in pretty quickly, I don't have a lot of stuff."

The boy paused, and narrowed his eyes peering closer too Sakura's face. "Hmmmm… that makes sense. I'm Naruto, welcome to the neighborhood. Sorry about the bat, I was just a little scared. You wouldn't believe the things that happen around here. Come in!" He smiled at last.

"No, no I won't burden you. I'll just give you the cookies, and be on my way." Sakura replied.

"Ahhh a cute girl like you is no burden! Come in pl- _oomph_!" Naruto was cut off by Sakura shoving the cookie tray in his hands. Sakura smiled hesitantly, and looked over her shoulder. _Something's weird. What is this aura._ "Well I must go, pleasure to meet you Naruto!" She turned away quickly, and walked down the porch steps quickly.

 _Something is very, very wrong. This smells like powerful magic. Are Ino and Hinata behind this?_ Sakura was so buried into her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure walking towards her, until she felt a shoulder bump into hers. She looked up, and met the person's eyes. It was a boy, with spiky long hair, and a pale face. He was a whole head taller than Sakura, in her mortal form, and his eyes was a dark onyx. It seemed endless, like Sakura could drown in those eyes.

"S-sorry" She said. The boy didn't say anything back, and glanced away from her. And kept on walking.

 _What the? Did the little human just disrespect me like that? Well I should go over there and-_ Sakura stopped her ranting, and sniffed the air. The old, powerful magic she sensed in the air was gone. Did someone from Olympus follow her here? No that can't be. Athenos wouldn't make a mistake like that, only she and her handmaidens were permitted through the portal, and she drugged most of the guards, and her mother before she left. So who…

"Guys, I'm home" Sakura called out, and collapsed on the sofa. She suddenly felt spent from all the traveling against different dimensions. Hinata poked her head in the room, and said "U-um milday? A mortal in blue attire acme by and handed us a letter. It's addressed to you. Something about school? The plant nymph handed a cream colored envelope emblazoned with a leaf design.

Sakura quickly opened it, and quickly scanned the content. "New school year… missed the orientation... transfer.. " She muttered. "Oh yes! The new school uniform, and package arrived. Ino, Hinata… We're going to school tomorrow!"

* * *

 **hi hi hi! So some of you maybe wondering "Tristful Affair has not gotten any update yet, but Six Seeds has?" Well I just found this is my old drafts, and without thinking I just started writing out the chapters, and before I knew it I somehow written 10 sub-par hcapters for this story. Woops!**

 **But I am so loving this story so far I have some good things in store for ya'll! Chapters will be uploaded hopefully two times a week, giving me enough time to stay ahead of the game for a while. And an update for TA is coming soon, so if you are a big fan of that story, don't worry!**

 **review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"If you don't mind me asking milady, but what's the need to go to this mortal school anyway" Ino asked checking her hair in the mirror. Sakura also was admiring herself in the big mirror she conjured up, and took a step besides her lady-in-waiting. "Well you see I did the calculations. Zeus banished him about 2,000 years ago, meaning Hades's reincarnation is 17 years old, and attending a high school. Finding out it was in Japan was easy, it's overcrowded and small, exactly what _he_ hates. And then I researched the number of supernatural events in... " Sakura dwarled on, and on about her extensive research boring Ino to death.

The wood nymph inwardly sighed. She really did love Sakura, more so as a sister than anything else, but sometimes her master can get really worked up about this whole revenge and Hades thing.

"...The student population is about 1000-1200, and taking out the females leaves me 800 boys too inspect... " Sakura was still going on. "Milady, we are going to be late if you do not hurry up" Ino interrupted dryly. Sakura glanced at her watch and gasped. "You're right! Let's go"

 _ **X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0**_

The sight that greeted Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, barely managed to impress the three olympians. But too regular humans, Konohana Academy of the Elite would shock them to the ground. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The building loomed proudly behind polished, silver, iron gates, flanked by rows of blooming cherry blossom trees, swaying gently to the gentle spring wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the noise of chatter from students. They roamed around with a care of casualness around them, talking and laughing about their weekend, and BTZ's new album.

Sakura's heart sped up at the thought of her old enemy being one of the mortals here. Who knows maybe it could be the kid stuffing himself with the barbeque chips in the corner, or the boy feeding a dog treat to his pet. Maybe it could be the guy next to her, scrolling at his phone, black locks falling into his obsidian eyes, which were now staring right at her…

Sakura's face flamed, and she looked away. Why did that guy seem so familiar… there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice popped besides her ear, and Sakura whipped her head around, blood rushing to get a glimpse at this loud beast.

Blue eyes met hers, and white sharp teeth flashed in her face. It was the mortal neighbor. What was his name again? N-n…

"It's me Naruto. We met yesterday when I almost hit you with the bat. Remember? Remember?"

 _Oh Naruto…_

"Oh yeah! Of course, how could I forget! What are you doing her, Naruto?" Sakura politely asked. "It's school. I'm kind of forced to come here, especially since my mom paid some big bucks for this" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

Sakura swallowed, and laughed a little. She was about to ask another question when, Naruto reached behind him, and grabbed someone's shoulder and brought it forward, extremely close to Sakura's face.

"I forgot to mention, This is my best friend. Sasuke Uchiha! He's a bit depressing, and antisocial, and annoying, and always angry. But if you look past his very bad qualities, he's sort of an okay person!" Naruto said. The boy- no, _Sasuke_ was staring down at her an angry glare etched on his face. It was the same boy who she was caught staring at. _As if things couldn't get any worse._

Sasuke shoved Naruto's hands off his shoulders, and took a step back. He looked at Sakura with an intense, piercing gaze. Sakura sensed hostile energy rolling off of him in waves, and narrowed her eyes, and stared right back at him.

 _You stupid human, you don't even know how much damage I can cause with just a snap of my fingers. You have no right to be staring down at me like that, I'm the Goddess of Spring. Earth trembles beneath my feet…._

"Okay mi- Sakura. Let's get going to class now, Hinata grab her arms!" Ino hissed sensing Sakura about to make a dangerous move. The girls grabbed Sakura and walked towards the school building, with Hinata waving back at an emotionless Sasuke, and a confused, but smiling Naruto.

"Those girls... There's something very familiar about them" Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said don't touch me, or I'll chop your hands into tiny bits, and feed them to my dog."

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Well milady here is where we separate. I don't know why they put us in separate classes, but at least you have Hinata!" said Ino when the girls arrive in front of their designated classroom. Sakura and Hinata were in 4-A, while Ino was in class 4-B. "And remember" Ino said looking into Sakura's eyes with a look of seriousness. "Do not use magic under any circumstances, or else we might get tracked, and don't go around just attacking any random boy, you have to first find out if they're the reincarnation of Hades or not. And Hinata" The blonde swerved around and focused her eyes on her friend. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'm counting on you"

"Hai Ino-chan. I won't let you down!" cried Hinata with a determined look on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You know my mother would have killed you for talking to me so informally, I _am_ your boss, you know. And besides I've been waiting for centuries to do this, no way I'm ruining this so quickly!"

Ino looked at her friend for a moment, and turned to HInata and patted her on the back. "Good luck, and let's meet up during the lunch break".

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0**

"Sorry, I'm late. Please give a warm welcome to our new students, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata ." The silver haired teacher named Kakashi explained.

Sakura smiled pleasantly, and said in a gentle voice "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. I am not adjusted well into the Japanese system, as I grew up in Greece. Please take care of me!"

Instantly whispers rose among the class sitting down. "Wow, she's pretty cute. She looks cute for a foreigner!" A boy said, and the rest of the class agreed. "What kind of hair is that? It's so bright, did she dye it?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN MY CLASS!" A familiar voice called out,

Sakura sweatdropped. Of course Naruto had to be in the same class as her…

"H-hello I'm Hinata-chan, pleased to meet you" Hinata said quietly an embarrassed flush on her face.

The boys went wild from Hinata's cuteness, and began to call her over. "Hinata-chan sit by me. Sit by me!"

"Settle down. Sakura take an empty seat behind Naruto, and Hinata right here in the front"

Settling down in her new desk, Sakura got out all the school supplies she bought this morning, and looked up ready to participate. Of course, she didn't actually have to pay attention, but it was best that she acted like a student too not blow her cover.

Though every once in awhile she scanned the room looking at the boys especially. Extending all her senses, she strained to recognize the signs for the candidate for Hades's reincarnation.

" _This_."

" _Huh?" Sakura was pulled out of her daydreaming, when Athenos popped out of nowhere holding a parchment scroll in one hand._

" _This right here is your ticket to getting your revenge." He handed the parchment too Sakura, who opened it with great interest. Inside was a figure draw close up on the back of the neck. There were black swirly designs surrounding the neck and seemed to spread everywhere in the figures body. When Sakura moved the paper slightly to catch the light, the swirling designs glowed red._

" _This is the cursed mark inflicted on Hades when his punishment was given out. No matter what body his reincarnation is in, that cursed seal will be located near the back of the neck. When in human form it will appear in three big commas surrounding each other. Once you see that, you can confirm for sure that is Hades's reincarnation"_

 _Sakura looked at the paper once more, committing it to her memory, and then glanced at Athenos.. "Do you know the purpose behind putting the seal anyway? Why couldn't the Council just banish him?"_

" _The Cursed Seal of Heaven is a sealant to absorb Hades's power. Without it Hades could turn back into his godly form, and wreak havoc across Olympus. The seal took all major Olympians to brandish, and is said to be unremovable, unless the curse is over." Athenos explained._

" _So right now, Hades is weak and powerless?" Sakura asked._

 _Well that certainly makes things easier._

"Sakura-chan! Psst! Sakura-chan!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura turned ahead, pretending not to hear.

"Hey c'mon I know you can hear me! I've got something to tell you"

Sakura sighed, and glared at him. "What do you want" she whispered back .

"During lunch time come with me, I'll show you around the school, and bring your friends too!-"

"Shut up dobe!" hissed another voice besides her.

Sakura glanced to her side and found the owner of the voice, his black eyes glared at Naruto's back.

 _Sasuke._

Almost as if he heard his name in Sakura's head, Sasuke turned his stare on the girl. His eyes roved across her entire being leaving Sakura feeling as if she stood bare in front of him. Even though she felt uncomfortable Sakura refused to look away holding the pale boy's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

Sakura smirked. She can do this for eons. Literally.

Suddenly a clearing of the throat jolted the pair from their intense eye contest. Sakura looked up and saw the Hatake Kakashi assessing them with a lazy eye.

"I see the both of you have become well acquainted with one another. Turn the page to 346 whenever you're ready" he drawled out with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura felt herself blush, and quickly opened the textbook to the designated page.

As she began doing her problems she felt impatience fill her body. She itched to examine each boys neck, looking for the curse mark that identified Hades reincarnation. But here she was doing the simplest of maths that Athenos would scoff at.

Thinking of the Wise god, Sakura sighed.

 _What a drag._

 **A/N: I hate FF so much, it just deleted this chapter like three times? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Writing this story has actually brought me so much joy, and it's really for me too write lol. But as always reviews = faster uploads. This story will start picking up reaaaally soon, so stay tuned. :)**


End file.
